


Too Much of a Good Thing? No Such Thing

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Bottom Thorin, Future Fic, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were late,” Thorin grunted. He arched his back a little which pushed his arse even more firmly towards Bilbo.</p><p>“I was not,” Bilbo protested. “It is not like we set a time for bed play.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should.”</p><p>“Let me see with Balin about adding that to your other appointments then shall I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing? No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts).



A thick eyebrow was raised when Dwalin noticed Thorin walking into the common dining hall alone. 

"Bilbo is still sleeping,” Thorin replied to the unasked question.  
  
Dwalin snorted. “Still, or again?” He looked at Thorin’s throat and the reddened mark that his collar couldn’t quite cover. “Busy morning?”  
  
“Are you enquiring about details?” Thorin asked as he gathered up enough breakfast for two, well, four, if one of the two hadn’t been a Hobbit.

Dwalin snorted. “I’m tempted to say yes just to annoy you, but no, I’d rather not hear about the two of you shagging.”  
  
“I would,” Nori offered from his place further down the table.  
  
“Nori,” Dori protested.  
  
“He offered,” Nori defended himself.  
  
“Well I’m un-offering for him,” Dori said firmly.  
  
Thorin made no comment and simply continued to collect food to pile on the already crowded tray.

-  
  
When Dwalin saw Bilbo later that day, walking down one of Erebor’s hallways, he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
It was close to noon, but Bilbo looked as if he’d just woken up. Oh, he was properly attired, sure, but his curls was even more of a mess than usual.  
  
The Hobbit's lips were quirked in a small but very pleased smile, and something about the dreamy-eyed look in his eyes seemed to suggest that his thoughts were quite firmly occupied somewhere else. Somewhere very pleasant. Also supported by how he was humming beneath his breath.

He was walking with the slightest hint of a limp, but that did not at all take away from the general air of contentment that seemed to radiate from him.  
  
Clapping Bilbo on the back as he passed him Dwalin made a mental note to compliment Thorin on a job well done the next time he saw his cousin.  
  
-

If Dwalin _had_ gotten the details from Thorin then he would know that while his general impression was right, he had muddled up previously mentioned details quite a bit.  
  
-  
  
Bilbo pushed two fingers into Thorin, humming softly when it only took a few moments to loosen him enough for three.  
  
“I think you started without me.”  
  
“You were late,” Thorin grunted. He arched his back a little which pushed his arse even more firmly towards Bilbo.

“I was not,” Bilbo protested. “It is not like we set a time for bed play.”

“Perhaps we should.”

“Let me see with Balin about adding that to your other appointments then shall I?”  
  
Instead of waiting for a reply Bilbo cheated, in as much as he deliberately rubbed his fingers over that special spot inside of Thorin, and Thorin’s reply, undoubtedly sardonic as it would have been, turned into a low groan.  
  
“We could perhaps change my title as well,” Bilbo mused. “From consort to… well I’m not sure. Nori might have some-“  
  
“Do no-ooooooh.” Thorin pressed his forehead to the mattress and his arms were trembling just a little.  
  
Not even pretending to hide his grin, Bilbo leaned forward to press a kiss to the small of Thorin’s back, while continuing to thrust his fingers into Thorin, accompanied by slick, lewd sounds.  
  
But Thorin’s state of incoherency did not last long.  
  
“Inside me,” Thorin commanded, spreading his legs wider; knees inching further apart, and Bilbo bit back a comment about needing to formalise tupping as part of his duties as a consort. No need to poke the anthill with a stick when-  
  
Bilbo gave up on that particular metaphor as began to sink into Thorin, both because he was fairly sure he’d not have managed to carry it to a coherent conclusion, and because the feel of Thorin around him was enough to drive all thoughts from his mind, be they coherent or not.  
  
“Yesss,” Thorin hissed, pressing back and almost managing to knock Bilbo backwards.  
  
He would have succeeded if it wasn’t for Bilbo’s firm hold on his hips. After all, it was not the first time he’d been in this particular position. (The first time had included a speedy descent to the floor and a lot more flailing, as well as apologising from Thorin.)  
  
He would feel bad about the bruises that were bound to bloom on Thorin’s hips, but since Thorin enjoyed being marked in whatever way Bilbo would allow, the guilt had a fair bit of smugness mixed into it as well.  
  
Thorin _really_ enjoyed it, being marked.  
  
Bilbo had a half-formed plan to present him with an earring, perhaps even a design for a tattoo, for their upcoming anniversary, but the difficult thing was to decide on-  
  
“When you finish,” Thorin rumbled. “I want your fingers again, inside me, until you can take me a second time.”  
  
“As my King demands,” Bilbo murmured, fingers tightening on Thorin’s hips and Thorin tightened around him. “I am but your humble servant.”  
  
“You have never been humble,” Thorin scoffed.

“Is it wise to insult the person whose cock is up your arse?” Bilbo asked mildly, shivering as Thorin clenched again.

“How is it an insult when-“ The rest of the sentence disappeared into a choked curse as Bilbo finally began to thrust.  
  
“Not, playing, fair,” Thorin managed after the first times their bodies had rocked together.  
  
“Add that to my list of character flaws."  
  
-

Bilbo stayed inside Thorin until he could feel his cock begin to soften, and as he pulled out a trickle of seed followed, slowly sliding down towards Thorin’s sack.  
  
Thorin hummed and pressed into Bilbo’s touch as he stroked and petted what he could reach of Thorin’s back and sides.  
  
“Your fingers now.”  
  
“You don’t want to finish first?” Bilbo licked his lips. “I could suck you.”  
  
Stretching like a cat that had taken a long happy nap in a spot of sunshine Thorin shook his head, dark locks flying.  
  
“No.”

-  
  
Bilbo did ended up sucking at some part of Thorin though, just not the one he’d first intended with his offer.  
  
It had been a bit of stretch for him to nibble on Thorin’s neck while fingering him at the same time, but it was well worth it when Thorin shivered and spilled hot and wet all over his stomach.  
  
When Bilbo later slid inside of him again he was all but purring where he lay on his back, dark and silver tresses fanned out behind his head in a gloriously messy disarray.  
  
-

  
The next morning it was the easiest thing in the world for Thorin to work himself open on two fingers and sink down onto Bilbo's cock, which had woken up a little earlier than the rest of the Hobbit.

It was not long before Bilbo’s eyes began to move rapidly behind his still closed eyelids, flickering back and forth, and Thorin soon had two bleary hazel eyes blinking up at him.

“If you tell me I was late again,” Bilbo murmured as he stroked his right hand over the twitching muscles of Thorin’s stomach. “I will not be held accountable for my actions.”  
  
Thorin chuckled softly. “Good morning.”  
  
“It would be if I could feel my legs,” Bilbo said, but he couldn’t quite mange to work himself into a proper state of grumpiness when the rest of him felt so delicious.  
  
Snorting Thorin raised himself up a little, only barely resting any of his weight on Bilbo who took the chance to squirm himself into a hopefully more comfortable position.

“Ow. _Now_ I can. I think I pulled something. No, no,” Bilbo protested when it looked like Thorin would move away. “That doesn’t mean stop.”  
  
A small smile on his lips, Thorin slowly started moving

**Author's Note:**

> And for the record, don’t have sex with sleeping partners unless you’ve already agreed it is all right to do such a thing, which Bilbo and Thorin have.


End file.
